


予你心安

by LiAn_XY



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主受, 年下, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiAn_XY/pseuds/LiAn_XY
Summary: 予你心安（纯种甜文，M/M，年下，主受）烟火辩俗物，雅人深致。愿予你心安，清澈如许。意思是我的一切分你一半，我做你的光芒，愿你的未来都有光芒照耀。年下温柔攻×嘴硬心软大道理受苏漾×安澈
Kudos: 1





	予你心安

壹  
苏漾，一个本科毕业四年，经历了中考，高考，期末考，结业考，成功渡过实习期，完成了作为学生应做的事，终于成为了一个朝八晚七没有加班费的上班族兼秃头老大叔，一只脚踏入了社会人的队伍，作为一个资深的书呆子，苏漾活着的这二十六年还算是轻松，加上天生一张稚嫩干净的脸，在学校也是过的如鱼得水，不少女孩子想和他交好，也算称得上是半个人生赢家了，但苏漾愣是一个没搭理，用自己直的不能再直的做法，让自己成功做到了单身到毕业，所谓直到深处必有弯，苏漾内心其实一直藏着一个不为人知的爱好，他喜欢看sp的文章，也搜过视频，混在小圈里做小透明已经有七八年了，但一直不敢实践，学生时代觉得学业为重，实习期觉得工作表现重要，等现在工作了，又不好意思，拖到最后真的是一点想法都没有了，都是个工作的老大叔了，怎么会有这种奇怪的想法。  
“小苏啊，今天这个文件麻烦你了，你最后留下来把它整理一下然后送到经理办公室去，辛苦你了啊。”邻桌的同事说着把一沓子文件递了过来，“好。。好。”苏漾一边处理着手头的资料，一边接过文件，这已经不是一天两天加班了，当天任务都完不成还有临到下班才布置来的新任务，真的是不把人当人看，但没有办法新来的就是要干更多的活，经验少的就应该听从前辈的，这是社会的潜规则，至少他还不算最后离开的，下意识转头看了看旁边刚刚上岗的小孩，他正在复印文件，旁边的组长好像又交代了些新任务，但他倒是答应的爽快，“没问题！组长放心。”“嗯。。嗯忙去吧，我先走了，记得关灯。”苏漾心里不禁叹了口气，真是有朝气有活力，完全没意识到自己又是被当做免费劳力了。  
六点下班，忙完就已经七点半了，想着收拾收拾走人了，看了看旁边不远出的小孩，还在努力做着工作，吩咐了一句“走的时候关灯啊，我先走了。辛苦了啊”没管对方有没有回复，直接走人。  
正打算直接回家，洗个热水澡，然后给自己倒杯牛奶，美美的睡上一觉时，突然收到了，网上同圈好友的消息，【告诉你一个好消息，澈哥要复出了，就是安澈，之前两年都说不收被了，可能是有对象了，但是今天有消息说他又重新开始收被了，你要不要试试】澈哥。。。安澈，苏漾使命想着，突然脑子里闪过了一张照片，三年前见过这个人的帖子，听说是个脾气很好的主，实践过的人都忘不了他，按照他们的说法就是一个很温柔的人，在他身上有家的感觉。【快啊快回我消息，实践的话我帮你要联系方式了，内部消息，再不回我人就被抢了啊，要不是我的主是个亚洲醋王，我都想自己上了】可能是被消息刺激到了，也可能是内心想要发泄，或者是长期的加班冲昏了头脑，他晕乎乎的看着自己打下了一个字【好】后来又加了一句【麻烦你了】

贰  
【1877*******，这是他的qq，我帮你要到了啊，你快点加啊】才刚过去两分钟，苏漾还没来得及松下一口气，就看到了基友的回复，身体一下子又紧张了起来，没意识到的是自己已经自觉的从瘫在床上，变成了正襟危坐直挺挺端正的捧着手上的手机，手微微颤抖的输上了qq号，意识到自己干的事情的时候，突然就后悔了，看着手机上的待验证字样，又送了一口气，对方还不一定同意呢，毕竟只是传言，一边安慰自己，一边又感到有些失落。失落？为什么会失落？没等到苏漾细想自己到底是个什么心情，手机突然响了一声，慌忙抓起来一看，对方同意验证，已成为好友，啪叽一下子，手机正面朝下摔在了地上，“同。。。同意了”然后，赶紧抓起了手机，对方还没发任何消息，只有空荡荡的一句你们已经成为好友，快开始聊天吧。可能是因为还不认识以及这么从来没有约过主，也没有被教训过的原因，苏漾第一时间起了删好友的念头，想着手就已经不自觉的移到了删除上面，说时迟那时快，对方居然发了一条消息过来，叮的一声让他赶紧止住了手，点开了消息那栏，【在？】被九年义务教育教导出来的乖宝宝告诉他，做人要有礼貌，所以他回复了【在，是安澈大哥吗？】对面的安澈看到这个回复突然笑了，看这样子挺乖巧的，于是打下了【你不是知道是我才加的吗？嗯？】然后顺手打了一个很可爱的喵的表情，苏漾看到之后，愣了几秒回到【我我我知道，就是有点不敢相信】打完之后又觉得不够诚恳，于是加了一句【之前我就知道你，特欣赏你】，对面的安澈看到后，笑出了声【没看出来，你还欣赏我呢，那之前为什么加上那么久都没消息啊】苏漾看到这，想着那当然是因为后悔了呗，但是看过那么多文章，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，知道这么回答真的欠揍，思考了一下回了一句【刚刚一时激动没反应过来，先去洗了个澡】编辑完毕发送，good idea，晚上了吗，洗个澡不是情理之中的吗，所以没来得及回复也是应该的，嗯嗯，一面想着，一面觉得自己有道理的很，叮的一声，收到了对面的消息【看到我qq就迫不及待的去洗澡了吗，那等见到我人怎么办？】苏漾看到消息整个人都不好了，慌忙回到【不是的不是的，就是正常的洗澡，没有别的】  
然后是漫长的两分钟，终于收到安澈的回复【玩笑而已，明天有空吗】苏漾这才意识到自己是在约实践，而且对面是自己约的主，但这段时间的聊天让他早就放松下来，把对面当做了朋友，人也不紧张了。。。才怪。哪有人被自己朋友打的啊，但是约都约了，作为九年义务教育的乖宝宝是不能毁约的。【明天。。。没空，有事】但是！不能毁约，他还不能拖时间吗？人道是，没空就是拒绝，对方估计忙得很，估计两天就忘了，对！  
【哦？那周末？别告诉我没空。】啊啊啊啊说好的很忙呢，主动约的也不能都说没空，算了算了，牺牲小我成就大我，【周六可以。】  
两分钟后【周六下午三点，红星酒店，迟到你就完了。】看到消息，苏漾心里咯噔一声，哭丧着脸回了一句【好的，不见不散】怎么办怎么办，真的要去了吗，紧张焦虑和疲倦竟然让他慢慢困了，然后闭上了眼睛，夜深，人静。

叁  
社会给予苏漾这个小白菜的一大人生道理之一就是，有些事，该来的都会来，躲也躲不掉。苏漾向来是觉得周末是短暂的，但现在，周六下午两点三十五，他已经走到了红星的门口了，长期看小说积攒的经验告诉他，迟到是在找打，但是他也明白，太早到也是不太好的表现，和迟到的性质一样都是没有时间概念的体现，想着于是便一屁股坐在了门口的台阶上，也不进去了，打算快到时间再去，然后拿出手机打算放松一下紧张的心情。  
另一边安澈两点二十就已经坐在酒店了，一方面是担心苏漾第一次来来得早会害怕，一方面想着先提前来准备一下，刚把房间开好，坐在酒店前台沙发上，一转头看见了和昨晚传来的照片穿着打扮一样的人，坐在。。。台阶上？果然是苏漾，和他想的一样，提前了不少就来了，但好像在门口玩手机，真的是不知道是心大还是咋回事。  
苏漾掐着表，看着还有十分钟了，才慢慢悠悠弹了弹灰，站起来，左右张望着进来了，两人的视线相交，苏漾习惯性的漏出了对待客户的职业微笑，八颗牙齿漏在外面，其中有一颗小虎牙也漏在外面，穿着印着小老虎的卫衣，看着一点不像一个上班族，反而像一个还在上学的大男孩，苏漾也这么看着安澈，和传闻一样看起来很干净，上身白色格子衬衫给人温柔的感觉，苏漾不太了解安澈，但安澈早早就从介绍人那里摸清了苏漾的底。  
“是安澈吗？”虽然已经百分百肯定了，但还是礼貌性的确认一下。  
“嗯，是我”看到苏漾有点拘谨开玩笑说，“怎么不叫澈哥了？”  
“澈。。澈哥。”有些不自在的说道，“我我我们现在直接去实践吗？”  
“不然呢？”听见对面的安澈轻笑道，“别紧张，小家伙多大了啊”  
“大学生。”下意识的隐瞒了自己的年龄，工作的老大叔来真的太奇怪了，而且对方看上去和自己差不多大，外加自己这张脸应该不会露馅。  
“大学生吗？不错啊，我也是大学生呢。”安澈想到介绍人兼自己哥夫的某位说过，工作了却长得很小的基友，想逗他一下“对了，把你身份证给我，开房需要。”  
“身份证？给”等等，身份证，“等等，不行不行。”  
“1994？大学生？”安澈手一抽拿走了身份证，看着对方下意识抓着衣服，低着头的小可怜样，“留了几年级啊?”  
看着安澈脸上的笑意，苏漾一下子放松了下来，不知道对方是早知道了在开他的玩笑还是真不知道相信了他，但无论是哪个，都说明安澈没有和自己计较的意思。  
于是他摸了摸脑袋，不好意思的说了句“成绩不是很好。”  
经过这一折腾，苏漾反而心情平静了下来。

肆  
“随便坐，别紧张，开始前我们先说一下我的规矩。”安澈随意的坐在床上拍了拍旁边的位置“我知道你是第一次，我们轻松一点，首先从开始到结束数目时间由我决定，但是你可以选择你适合的强度，第一次来我给你一个权力选择两个你喜欢的工具。”  
苏漾显得有些局促不安，但长期的教育教导着他不打断别人的说话，“其次，一旦开始，你可以发出声音，可以轻微晃动，但是不能挣扎，不能伤害自己，不能用手挡。”  
这个时候的安澈看着严肃认真，和之前的温和完全不同，“最后，也是最重要的一点，从开始到结束，我就是你的主，你可以依赖信任的人，一定要相信我。”  
看到苏漾眼神的闪动，加了最后一句“最后一点，做不到你就可以走了，我原谅你。”  
“我知道了，开。。开始吧。”苏漾看到了安澈眼神之中的认真，他知道，你可以和嬉皮笑脸的人随便开玩笑，但你永远不能随意对待一个认真的人的每一句话。  
“趴下，这里。”安澈拍了拍自己的腿  
苏漾老脸一红，然后装作从容的趴了上去，想着自己老大不小了，还会被otk  
“22下，自己数着，我和你说点事，你一边听一边数，害怕输错可以报出声。”安澈看着对方的温顺，笑了笑，然后顺手摸了一下对方的头发，和这个人一样软软的。  
“啪”开始了，隔着裤子感觉并不是很疼，反而有点酥酥麻麻的，苏漾想着然后默默心中数着数  
“我之前就知道你了，你基友陈宇网名如鱼得水，是我哥哥的对象，他跟我说过好几次你了，但是之前我没有走长期的想法。”安澈一边说话，手却一点没有停下来的意思，反而随着说话，越来越快了起来，  
“最近是我空档期，平时比较忙，没空约短期，重新一遍遍交规矩，所以计划着开始收一个长期，这次结束如果双方都合适，你可以考虑一下。”说完最后一个字，以安澈长期的经验应该是超过数目了已经，但是腿上的这人好像还没意识到，于是用上了七成力狠狠打了一下，  
“啪”隔着裤子发出闷闷的一声，对方好像从发呆中惊醒一样啊的一声叫了出来  
“几下了？”安澈低沉的声音在耳边响起，苏漾一惊，刚刚听到这件事本身就吃了一惊，外加屁股上一下一下像按摩似的，不是很疼还有点舒服的手，彻彻底底的忘记还要数数这件事。  
“20？”语气中带着犹豫不确定，明显的底气不足。  
“看你第一次，先放过你，等下全部报出声。”安澈延续着七分力打完两下然后用力揉了一下手下的肉。指了指床上，“裤子脱了肚子底下垫两个枕头，趴那去。”然后转头，从自己带的背包中一一拿出了工具。  
“挑两个。”  
苏漾裤子已经解开了，挂在腿上，看着工具脸一下子全红了，思考了一下，指着边上的戒尺和一个看上去比较软和细的鞭子，“就这两个吧。”  
“好，趴下，不要乱动。”安澈拿起尺子在手上拍了拍试了试手感，“39下，报出声。”  
“啪”“一”这次是左边，和之前完全不同，没有裤子的包裹保护，肉体的直接接触，显得有些可怜  
“啪”“二”右边  
“啪”“三”左边  
。。。。。  
“三十八，三十九”结束了，从一开始忍耐到轻轻晃动，姿势一点点变形，肚子下的一个枕头都掉下了床，但安澈也没说什么。  
然后听见鞭子在空中的嗖的一声，苏漾一下子把身体绷得紧紧的，身后应该已经很红了，感觉的到很烫，羞耻的姿势和刚刚喊过沙哑的声音，以及嘴唇的干燥，提醒着他，还没结束，还有鞭子没有开始。  
突然他听见了安澈笑声，转头看到安澈无可奈何的笑容，“小羊羔，你知道这个鞭子其实是打哪儿的吗？”  
苏漾等了好一会都没感到鞭子抽下来的疼痛，听见问话一时间没反应过来，“不是屁股吗？难道是手吗？”  
安澈没忍住笑出了声，然后用力摸了一把苏漾抬起来的脑袋，然后用指尖暗示性的划过了两瓣之间，“是这。”  
啊啊啊啊啊，苏漾好不容易才白下去的脸一下子涨的通红，看了那么多小说，他能不知道是哪儿吗。  
“不知道也不奇怪，给你一个机会，重新选一个，但数目加倍。”安澈看到像鸵鸟一样把脸藏在被子之中的小羊羔，好笑又好气的叹了一口气，“过时不候啊，快选。”  
“没事的，就它吧，来吧。”等了好一会儿，听见苏漾埋在被子里的声音，“自己做的选择就应该为自己负责，我的过失，不应该让你买单，我可以的。”  
“好，自己手扶着，抓紧了，往两边分开，不要动。”安澈这次完完全全的认真了起来，对待任何一个认真的人，都应该给予认真的回应。“三下，不用报数”  
嗖的一声，听见鞭子划过的声音，然后是截然不同的疼痛，像是把两瓣撕扯开来一样，疼的苏漾想要放手，事实上他确实这么做了。  
“姿势。”安澈折了折鞭子轻轻敲打了一下苏漾的身后，待人缓过来的时候，收了两份力，打完最后两下。  
“结束了。”  
苏漾一下子放松下来像一块软肉，瘫在床上。

伍  
“先别动，老实趴那。”刚刚打算坐起来穿裤子的苏漾，听到后就趴了回去。过了一会感觉到身后的清凉盖过了灼热和疼痛，转头看了一眼，是一个蓝色印着天空样子的毛巾。  
不知道苏漾心里在想什么，但在安澈看来，面前的小羊羔挨打之后好像更傻了一些，在他敷上毛巾之后，就用一种诡异扭曲的姿势在往后看。安澈坐在床边，一只手抚摸上苏漾的脑袋，然后问道：“我和你说的事考虑的怎么样了啊，我这边觉得你挺不错的。”  
什么？什么事？苏漾迷迷糊糊的想着，然后意识到是之前说的走长期的事，都是一个老大叔了，这种事情试一次就好，每天还有工作还有任务，更关键的是自己也没有可以浪费挥霍的时间了，心里蠢蠢欲动但是理智却限制着他，苏漾不断暗示自己不要答应，但嘴上竟然不顾意识的回复了一句“好。”偶尔放肆一下，也是可以的对吧。  
“我原来都不知道，原来陈宇的对象就是你哥啊，那个甩货估计跟你说过不少我的话是吧，都说了些什么啊？”苏漾不只是好奇，主要是想缓解一下刚刚答应完变得有些尴尬的气氛。  
“哦，他说了很多，他说你早上不起晚上不睡，说你不吃早饭爱吃夜宵，说你天天不爱运动就喜欢宅在家里，还说你爱看小说但是胆子很小。”  
安澈一边笑着一边回应道，心里想的却是他说你一天到晚工作，忙碌来不及休息，来不及吃饭。  
说你晚上加完班，公司发的员工餐就只剩了白米饭，你就带回去就着咸菜来饱腹。  
说别人都把工作扔给资质低的做，你倒好一个人一声不吭抗了全部。  
说你周末要么工作没有时间休息，要么累的只能在家休息。  
说你只身一人，不想成家，因为自己都顾不上自己，就不能拖累耽误别人。  
说你这么多年，万家灯火却没有一盏是为你留的，说你孤独无依，没人照顾。  
“我当时听到后，我就在想啊，这么一个不听话的小孩，我一定要好好看管才行。”  
我当时听见，我就一直在想啊，这么一个让人心疼的小孩，我一定要好好照顾好他。  
“我就知道他没说什么我的好话。”苏漾气呼呼的把脸一下子埋在了被子里，把自己憋得脸上通红了，才抬起头，看着安澈说，“网上不都说事后一条龙服务的吗？为啥我只有毛巾，不用涂药的吗？”  
安澈一下子被逗乐了，一手抽走毛巾，顺着力气在苏漾身后打了一巴掌，“就你这程度，需要什么涂药，睡一觉起来，明天就痊愈了。”  
“哦，还有一件事，我就97年的，比你小三岁，你要是不想叫我哥，叫我名字就好。”安澈似笑非笑的表情透露着他对对方表现的期待。  
“没事的，澈哥。”苏漾一本正经的说道，“我猜到你应该比我小了，但年龄不是问题，我尊敬你，你就是我大哥，无关年龄。”  
这波操作倒是把安澈不好意思了，脸一下子凑近了许多，面对着苏漾说道：“年级不大，道理怎么这么多的。”

陆  
接下来的日子，安澈用自己的实际行动诠释了什么叫做蹬鼻子上脸，一开始早上送早餐只敢挂在门把手上，门口贴着小纸条，晚上点一份外卖送到苏漾的家门口，后来渐渐的开始早上进他家叫苏漾起床，然后骑个小电驴送他上班，晚上再把人接走带到附近的小餐馆吃上一顿家常菜，然后到现在，安澈已经和苏漾公司前台的小姑娘混了个眼熟了，这也是为什么在苏漾辛苦工作一天不容易熬到下班，走到公司门口看到的情景，他前几天鬼迷心窍答应认得主，正在和他公司前台那个对谁都冷漠不搭理，没有允许绝对不放行严肃到都有点不近人情的姑娘谈笑风生的诡异场景。  
眼不见则心为静，苏漾一边想着，一边往门口走，时刻注意着门口的安澈一下子就发现了苏漾，“苏漾！”安澈急匆匆的跑向他，“你看，我给你带了什么。”  
苏漾看着对方的眼睛，他从中读出了期待和有些许的紧张，然后看向安澈手里的塑料袋，包装上写着克里斯提拉，那个之前聊天他提过一次听说很好吃的蛋糕店，然后对方就给买回来了是吗？  
就算是像苏漾这样的母胎solo的人也感觉得出来，安澈对自己的态度不一般，比起像是普通实践的主被关系，更像是在交往的情侣，苏漾被自己的想法吓了一跳，但是苏漾一直是个很坦坦荡荡的人，既然发觉了就会去证实，只字不提却占着别人的好意是人渣的表现。  
“澈哥，可以冒昧的问你一个问题吗？”苏漾也是第一次遇到这种情况，稍稍有些许不安，但犹豫了一下就坚定了自己的想法，“虽然这样的想法很奇怪啊，因为你看我年龄比你大些，而且我性格你也知道，老实说其实挺无趣的，我也不知道其他主被之间的相处，但我还是有感觉你是不是对我过于关心了一点，想问你是不是对我有好感啊？”  
明明是在发问，发问的人反而声音越来越小，手不自觉的揪着衬衫的下摆，慢慢低下的头挡不住耳朵根的通红，安澈看到对方害羞这样，嘴里却说着和变现完全不同的坦荡话，一把把对方拉进了怀里，拿起外套把苏漾的脸一把遮住，然后低下头轻声在对方耳边说道：“还在外面呢，这里靠近你公司小心点。”然后把人拉到了车棚里，靠着他的耳边说了一句，“你说对了，我就是在追你。”说完也不等对方反应过来，带着人上了车，一路无言，直到苏漾的公寓门口，安澈拍了拍身后的鸵鸟，苏漾明显是被吓了一跳，现在还紧紧抓着衣服，把头埋在里面不放松，“到家了，下去吧，明天早上我再来接你。”然后安澈头也不回的走了。  
就这样带着安澈衣服，呆呆地上了楼，开了家门，坐在沙发上魂才归位的苏漾，这才意识到，自己，把，安澈的衣服，也给，顺手，带回来了。手里还抓着别人买的蛋糕。  
一向不欠人情自己一人活的刚好的苏漾，突然发现，这个明明年级很小的年轻人，在一步一步一点一点的侵入占据影响着他的生活，并且做到了在不知不觉中进入了苏漾一个人的世界。  
但奇怪的是，苏漾没有反感没有抗拒，反而有的是期待和欢喜。  
就像是手里的蛋糕，知道它贵和难买之后，对它的喜欢就少了很多，心里想的都是只是一块蛋糕不值得，但一旦得到了，尝到了它的甜味，还是会由衷的欢喜。

柒  
有些人就像是落了灰的珍珠，一眼看上去无趣又呆板，但是一旦被细心对待擦去灰尘的时候，你会发现这个东西应有的价值。所以当张承思再次看到苏漾的时候，心里也产生了一丝波澜。本来让他来交接工作他还没多上心，但看到变化这么大的后辈，开始有了些兴趣。  
“小苏！”  
隔着不远的苏漾看到很久没联系的前辈向自己招手，边赶忙跑了过去：“张哥，好久不见，有什么事情吗？”  
“我是来交接工作的，这里有个项目，说交给我们俩一起负责。”熟络的话让两个人一下子拉近了一丝距离。  
“哦哦，麻烦张哥了，没想到是张哥你和我一起合作啊，还请您多指教了。”对于这个在他刚刚进公司就对他有所照顾的前辈还是有好感的，虽然后来他转部门了就没再联系，但现在一见面就有好友相见的高兴。  
“应该的应该的，我看你应该还不了解详细内容，下了班我们出去聊聊。”一直心里想的都是值得尊敬的前辈的直男苏漾，没有意识到对面在说话的时候眼神暗了几分。  
“好的，没问题。”苏漾笑了笑，“回头见。”  
张承思没有想到这小孩变化这么大，作为一个gay，从这小孩刚进公司他就明锐的察觉到这小孩的取向以及比起同龄人还要清秀的长相，作为后辈的他有着正当的理由用热情的态度接近他，但是，苏漾实在是过于的胆小和谨慎了，不接受任何的馈赠，并且在遇到困难的时候对于他伸出的援手无动于衷，一开始以为他是在装傻，后来通过一个多月的观察，发现这人是真傻，像个呆子一样只会吭哧吭哧做自己的事，而且因为他无趣的个性，难得清秀的样貌也失去了应有的光彩，于是张承思放弃了，想着这样一个在自己世界里的小孩就随他去吧。但今天一见发现，这小孩变了，印象里呆愣的眼神灵光了，变得有神了，而且爱笑了，笑起来脸上红扑扑的，加上外面露出的小虎牙，很可爱，就像是被擦得透亮的珠宝，在没人管理保护的灰匣子里，闪闪发光。  
另一边的苏漾正想着给安澈发给消息让他别等自己，刚掏出手机，就听见旁边同事着急的声音：“苏漾苏漾，快点来，组长找你半天了，你去哪儿了啊。”“啊？哦哦哦，组长还在办公室吧，我马上过去。”下意识放回了手机，没意识到刚刚编辑一半还没有发送的短信。  
组长倒是也没什么大事，还是刚刚项目的问题，吩咐了几句让苏漾跟着前辈多学习，听从前辈的安排，毕竟张承思在这些方面有不少经验，也没多说什么，最后拍了拍苏漾的肩，说了句加油干吧年轻人，就让他走了。  
一打岔就把发消息的是抛之脑后的苏漾，严格遵守着上班不玩手机的要求，硬生生的到了快下班才发现自己没法出去的消息，急忙编辑了一下发送了出去。

捌  
了解安澈的人都知道，他是一个做事稳妥谨慎到不像他的年龄的人，安澈习惯细思缜密的做事直到达成目的，所以当他决定了要用温水煮青蛙的方式来慢慢把苏漾这只小羊羔圈在自己的底盘的那一刻开始，他就有足够的耐心去等待，安澈是一个温柔的猎手。  
这就是为什么早在收到信息前他已经到了苏漾公司门口，看到消息后有点担心对方是不是在躲着他，于是决定再多等一会儿，晚上六点半，终于看到了心心念念的人，旁边应该就是他的前辈了。  
稍稍放下心的安澈决定再跟一段，看他们到餐厅再回去。  
张承思作为一个三十出头的大叔，非常懂得如何勾起小年轻的兴趣并且展现自己的魅力，不用很长时间，几句话就挑起了苏漾的兴趣，两个人有说有笑，刚见面独处的尴尬一下子就消失了，加上苏漾本身的信任，非常轻易的就被带进来临近的酒吧，第一时间发现是酒吧的苏漾显得稍稍有些不自在，“这是清吧，你放心，我一般都在这里放松心情，这里很自在而且不乱，如果不是跟你熟，不会告诉你这个好地方的。” 听着旁边张哥的劝说，苏漾也没多拒绝直接跟着进去了。  
张承思带着苏漾熟练的坐到靠近吧台的位置，为自己点了一杯鸡尾酒，又为苏漾点了一杯，然后亲切的用手搂住苏漾的肩膀，即使旁边是亲切又关心后辈的张哥，苏漾也还是不习惯勾肩搭背的亲近，尤其是对方好像像没意识到一样还在不断凑近了讲话。  
“张。。张哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“稍稍有点热，可不可以离我远点。”苏漾尝试着用委婉的方式让边上的人滚边儿去。  
“药效这么快的吗？第一次给别人用这东西，稍稍加的有点多了。”  
“什么？”苏漾虽然只是抿了一口酒，但是也明显感觉有些不对劲，就算他只喝过几次酒，也没道理醉的这么快。  
“你放心，就是点助兴的东西睡一觉就没了，不会有什么伤害的，我知道你是什么样的，你应该也是对我有好感的对吧？”明明是很轻的声音，却让苏漾感受到毛骨悚然，肩上的手不知不觉的在往下，慢慢滑到了腰上，轻柔的抚摸让他鸡皮疙瘩一下子起来，发出了唔的一声，对方更加兴奋了，轻声继续说着什么，像恶魔的低语，慢慢引诱他进入怀抱，不知道是药物的作用还是别的什么，苏漾控制不住自己身体软了下去，苏漾用最后的意志力，使劲用指甲扣着自己的掌心，微微的刺痛维持着他最后的意志。  
“呃呃。。”对面的恶魔突然停止了声音，苏漾一抬头就看见了安澈正在用力把张承思的领带往后拖拽，待人离苏漾有一点距离之后一手用力呼在对方头上，把头狠狠的按在桌上，发出了“砰”一声，在对方没来得及反应就迅速的给了他一腿，在看到对方挣扎着要起来之后，猛地一个盖头，拳头一下接一下的往上招呼，直到对方没有反抗的意图了，他才停止。  
苏漾真的被这个阵仗吓到了，刚看到安澈的时候还以为自己在做梦，但现在现实把他从梦中狠命的拖了出来，第一次，这是他第一次看到安澈生这么大的气，突然间他想起了一件事，安澈之所以在圈里那么有名，除去他的温柔，更是因为有一个传言，说他曾经把一个主硬生生打进了医院，即使是医生的全力抢救也没有挽回对方的一条腿，那个主就这么活生生的被打瘸了。  
“你怎么敢，你怎么敢，你什么要动他啊！”听见耳边安澈压抑哽咽着的声音，这才发现，安澈眼睛通红通红的，苏漾居然看到脸上有一条泪痕，在安澈眼里，他看到了，满满的悲伤和恐惧。苏漾突然想到了那件传闻的后续，安澈居然用仅仅几句话，就能让对方选择私了。  
苏漾不知道哪里来的力气一把抱住了安澈，然后轻声在他耳边安慰道：“没关系了，没关系了，我什么事都没有，真的，我们回家吧。”

玖  
好久以后才回了神的安澈，一把抓住苏漾的手腕，大步的走出门外，把人拖上了电动车，然后一言不发的往家开，  
“澈哥。。。澈哥，慢点，慢点。”被拽的有些疼的苏漾，拖着没有力气的双腿，被拉上了电动车，没有听见回应，知道他在生气的苏漾，看着越来越陌生的路，不禁害怕起来，“澈。。哥。。这不是去我家的路，这是要去哪儿啊？”  
“我家。”“啊。。。啊，为什么”  
“工具不够。”  
安澈的家和苏漾想象中的差距不是很大，小小的公寓楼里白炽灯下，暖色调的家具和窗台上装点的花束，让屋子透着温和和舒适，本来紧张害怕的心情突然放松了一些。  
看着安澈头也不回的走向里屋，想着既然是自己的过错，对方做什么都是应该的。。。安澈手里抓着白色的东西，一步步靠近了，苏漾紧张的闭上了眼睛，突然感觉到什么东西被塞进了怀里，这是，睡衣和这是。。。毛巾?  
“想什么呢?有什么事我们明天再说，先去休息，虽然是你犯的错误，但你也受苦了，先去洗澡然后去我隔壁那屋睡吧。”安澈还是和之前一样的好脾气，苏漾一瞬间觉得刚刚看到暴走的安澈是他心里想象的幻觉。  
“好。”苏漾轻声回应了一句，然后认真抬起头看着对面的眼睛说，“对亏你了，谢谢。”  
“不用跟我道谢，你也就一个晚上好日子过了。”  
不知道是因为下意识的对安澈的信任，还是药物的作用，苏漾意外的睡了一个好觉，好到错过了闹钟，甚至错过了早晨。  
看着手机上的十一点二十，苏漾第一次怀疑自己其实是安澈前世的宠物猪，不然解释不清楚，为什么来这就变得这么能睡，更奇怪的是安澈居然也没叫醒他，放任他睡了半天。  
“早。”看到穿着哆啦A梦卡通围裙的安澈，苏漾更加怀疑自己是不是还在梦里。  
“早，起得挺早啊，苏大少爷。”安澈看着对方愣在原地不动的样子，“先吃午饭吧。吃完我们再算账。”  
“哦。。。哦，好。”第一次这么紧张的吃饭，然苏漾下意识的坐的端正，“昨天。。。昨天，真的多亏你了。”  
“先吃饭。”安澈敲了敲桌子，没有回应。面无表情，但握紧的手显示着安澈内心的生气。  
面前的饭菜应该是很香的，但苏漾却紧张到吃不下去，艰难的扒饭，也没挨几分钟。  
“吃不下去就别吃了，我们就直接开始吧。”苏漾第一次听见安澈这么冷默的声音。  
然后安澈一把抓住了苏漾的手腕，用蛮力拖着他然后一用力就一个惯性的把人扔进了卧室，反手锁上了卧室的门。  
苏漾不知道这种时候应该先考虑手疼，还是应该考虑自己马上要经历的事情，但现在唯一能得出的结论就是，安澈是认真的，而且是彻彻底底的生气了。  
“澈。。。澈哥，为。。。为什么要锁门啊，而且我昨天也是没想到啊。”苏漾想着打哈哈蒙混过去，“你看我都是一个大叔了，我搞不懂对方图啥啊，所以说也不完全是我的错吧。”说话声越来越小，底气越来越不足，不是因为意识到自己的过错，而是看着安澈的眼睛，越来越冷，好像他们之间本就是陌生人一样，苏漾突然意识到对方好像也不在意自己说了什么，因为本来他们之间就没有什么关系。  
还没等他想好怎么解释，安澈一把就抓着他的领口，一手摁着他的背，突然的用力让他一下子随着惯性倒在了对方的大腿上，身后是啪的一声打破了宁静，在安静的房间里显得格外响的一声， 让苏漾一下子红了脸，紧接着是没有停止，没有缓冲，没有间隔的不断继续，一声声的响声，伴随着他的喘息声，手掌与手下圆润的接触，回弹，接踵而至的是铺天盖地的疼痛。  
这和之前的实践，不一样，不一样，明明是一样的人，一样的手，一样的事，但，不一样。  
这种冰冷没有温度的实践，他不想要。  
苏漾开始疯狂拼命的挣扎起来，事实上他也不知道这样做对他有什么改变，会起到什么样的作用，但是他不想，不想看到这样冷漠的安澈。  
挣扎让安澈明显的不耐烦了起来，“噌。”安澈砸了一下嘴，然后用力挥了几下，把人狠狠的扔向床上，窸窸窣窣的声音在背后响起，苏漾被扔的头脑发昏勉强抬头，看到安澈手里拿着黑色的长条状的东西向他走来。  
紧接着苏漾被抓着胳膊，从床上拽了起来，黑色的布，绕上他的手腕，然后快速的打出了一个死扣，苏漾这才意识到事情的不对。  
“你。你要干什么，为什么绑我。”苏漾害怕起来，工作上被排斥被欺负他没害怕，回家没有饭吃他不害怕，甚至昨天的事也没让他害怕起来。比起说苏漾是过分淡定，不如说他早就不在乎这些了，循规蹈矩的过着每一天，像是一个活着的僵尸。但他现在害怕了。  
“呵。”安澈嘴上说着没有感情的话，“现在害怕也没用了，早干嘛去了。”  
一手拽着鞭子，另一手抓紧苏漾的手腕压在墙上，熟练的像他背后抽去，和刚刚一样，没有数目，没有喘气的机会，没有一丝温度，有的只是永无止境的疼痛。  
很疼，为什么会这么疼，苏漾开始疯狂的扭动身子，但鞭子还是像长了眼睛一样，一下下的不停止。  
“小羊羔，虽然你年龄也不小了，但看你这张脸我觉得我也是能接受的，乖一点比较讨人喜欢，别挣扎了，你知道后果的”温柔的说着毛骨悚然的话，连带挥舞的鞭子都染上了情色。  
要坏掉了吧，苏漾心里想着，明明是那么温柔的人，为什么啊。  
苏漾，他，哭了。  
泪水，是咸的，他不知道自己哪来的勇气，大声的骂道：“你个混蛋，快放开我。你。。。你凭什么打我。”  
“就凭我力气比你大，就凭我随随便便就能把你带回家。”安澈的声音一如既往的温柔，但是内容却让人难受至极。  
听见苏漾的啜泣声，安澈还是没恨得住心，手也停了下来，看到苏漾哭花了的脸，终究还是叹了一口气，手轻轻拂过了苏漾的脸颊，轻声说道：“我能这么轻易的放过你，你觉得其他人能吗？”

拾  
“两年前，我还是一个新人，仗着自己有力气，加上看了几年书的经验，没费什么力气就约到了好几个人愿意一起实践，而且结果也和我想象的一样，很顺利。”安澈还是保持着一贯温柔的声音，“双方都很满意，那几个答应实践的也基本上是新人，我们从规矩到开始到结束，都是一起讨论一起探索，然后得到满意的结果。”  
“也是怪我太考虑他们的想法了。所以才让其他外面的魔鬼有机可乘。”安澈愣了一下，像是陷入了回忆，苏漾也停止了哭泣，“其中有两个新人，在和我约完之后，相继被一个混大圈的骗了去，然后一晚上都没回来，而且这样的事情在发生了第二次的时候我才知道，当时那个小孩出了事，一直撑到了结束，满身的痕迹却一点都不敢给家里人打电话，所以他打给了我。”那小孩原来不应该是那样的，他原来是什么样的，安澈陷入了回忆  
【两年前】  
“安澈，安澈，小澈澈，你怎么不理我啊？”那个男孩一边笑着一边在安澈里面前挥着手，“诶呀呀，完蛋了我们家安澈大帅哥就这样打人把自己打傻了。怎么办怎么办澈哥得了老年痴呆，又没有子嗣，算了算了，委屈我来照顾你吧。”  
“就你皮，就你能贫嘴，也就我能让着你，换个主来，早早让你屁股开花。”安澈轻轻拍了拍对方的脸说道，“刚实践完就这么跳，看来还是我下手太轻。”  
“这不是你好说话吗，真是，我夸你呢”男孩懒洋洋的躺在床上说道，“好啦好啦，我休息就是。”  
“澈哥，这几次都麻烦你了，我想去跟别人也试试。”  
“不是你不好，真的，我很喜欢的，但是那人和我聊了挺久的，约我好几次了，有点不好意思再拒绝了”  
“应该没事的，他人感觉还不错，也挺关心我的。”  
“放心啦，我都在你这有经验了，不会吃亏的啦。”  
。。。。。。。  
“是澈。。。澈哥吗，可不可以，来接我一下。”  
“我不是故意还来麻烦你的。”  
“只是现在我真的不太能动得了。”  
“不能，不能告诉我爸妈。”  
“澈哥，我害怕。”

安澈想了多久，苏漾就在一边等了多久，没有打断，他知道这应该就是那个传言的始末，安澈心里的秘密，而且是他两年前退圈的原因。  
“那孩子本来是个很皮很圆滑的人，跟只小狐狸一样，天天嬉皮笑脸的，直到发生那件事之后，狐狸尾巴被掐断了，他就退圈了。”  
“他们都不敢做什么，我就去帮他们做了。我找到了人，我废了他一条腿。”安澈继续说着， “但我觉得我亏了。”  
安澈突然冷笑了一声，“我跟他说你做的所有龌龊事我都知道了，如果不是有人拦着我，两条腿我都给你卸下来。我不怕坐牢，但你怕吗？”  
“后来他就求着我要我私了，我倒是很想把他告上法庭，但是我心疼的是他伤害的那些孩子啊，如果我把他告上去了，那些孩子的伤口是不是会被一遍遍再次撕开啊。”安澈的声音还是那么的温柔，“我当初还是不应该这么轻而易举的放过他的。”  
明明是我宠着让着的宝贝，凭什么到你那就一文不值了呢？

眼眶通红的安澈，转头却看到哭到不能停止的苏漾，苏漾一把抱住了安澈，“已经过去了，没事的，已经过去了，我也没事的。”“我第一次见到你的时候，你说，我要信任你，可我觉得信任应该是双方共同的事情，我选择相信你，你也相信我，我会保护好自己，也会保护好你，也相信你能保护好我。”  
这是第一次，苏漾如此庆幸自己选择了听完这个故事，也是第一次他感受到了这个比自己小几岁的男孩身上背负的过去，“这不是你的错，从来都不应该是你的错。”  
明明不是自己的过错却选择背负着他们，让他们束缚着自己。  
但这明明也不是苏漾的事情，为什么他会感觉到这么心疼？  
苏漾不知道这算不算是喜欢，但他知道此时此刻他很心疼面前的男孩，像是刀子刮在心上一样，表面毫发无伤，内心血肉淋漓。  
我想让你不再难过，我想让你得到归宿。  
我想把我的一半分给你，我想给你一片心安的净土。  
所以，  
“我们在一起吧。”苏漾笑着跟安澈说，“我不知道怎么让你开心，但你说你喜欢我，我要信任你，我想说我接受了，我也喜欢你。”  
“如果我是坏人在骗你呢？”  
“你说过我要信任你，我答应你了，就不会后悔了。”  
“所以，我们在一起吧。”  
\----------End


End file.
